1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motors. More particularly, the present invention concerns an electric motor having a stator that includes a core overmolded with a covering, as well as the mold used in the overmolding process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is customary to insulate the core of a motor stator. However, traditional stator insulation can be expensive and/or difficult to fabricate.